Better Than Me
by NALEY HILL
Summary: After paralysis his wife, he tried so hard to faithful to her. However ultimately as a sentient human, he arduously decided to emit all his carnal needs. What is he gonna do?..... This is simply Au. you should read inside. NH central with some BL & JP.


_**Title: 'Better Than Me.'**_

_**Author: **__NALEY HILL_

_**Pairing: **__**NALEY**_ _central with some __**BL**__ and __**JP**__._

_**Disclaimer:**__Nope, I don't own__** One Tree Hill. **__It belongs to__** Mark Schwahn **__and the__** CW NETWORK.**_ _I __don't__ even own the story title I got it from __**HINDER's **__song._

**Author's note:**_**Hey you guys. So this is my new story. I know-I know….. I shouldn't have started another story because I already started couple of new stories. But tell you what; don't worry about it for second. I'm gonna update last two chapters of 'Over The Rainbow'. So after that, I'm so much free to concentrate about my next two stories. And hey, I have an important notice to make. I deleted one of my new recent stories from my profile list. It calls 'She Holds The key'. So sorry for that. I promise to post it again in nearly future soon.**_

_**So this is my brand new story. I already wrote like 7 or 8 chapters for this story. And to be honest I really love this story. I had this story idea like forever but I couldn't write an actual story for that idea. So finally here I am. I know you have lot of questions right now and believe me I'm gonna answer to your every question by my story. So I want your honest opinion about this story. So let's see what's gonna happen right. Anyway I'll give you little scoop. In this story Rachel is not as innocent as you or Nathan thinks. Please enjoy this chapter and **__**leave me some comments at the end! Yea…. All your feedbacks and opinions are well come!... Love you guys!... Thanks!**_

_**23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23**_

_**'Better Than Me.'**_

_'While looking through your old box of notes_

_I found those pictures_

_That you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_

_That time at the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remembered_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me'_

_**-HINDER-**_

_**Chapter One: **_

Nathan Scott is like an 'emperor' of Basketball. He always tried to mix his 'passion' and 'talent' on the Basketball court. However after graduate from 'Duke University', he just gladly started his NBA route with haughtiness. In its train he could come to very top in NBA draft list. At all events, ultimately he got drafted by 'L.A. Lakers'. That was how Nathan Scott's professional carrier started. His private life was just as successful as his professional Carrier. At the age of 19, he fell in love with a nice girl. He couldn't imagine his life without her, so he promptly proposed her to marry him. Her name is Rachel Gattina. They lived extremely happily four years until some dark day. Some adventitious incidence wrecked their happiness mercilessly. On their fourth anniversary, Rachel ran over by drunken college jerk which caused to paralysis her for good. After that incident Nathan decided to take-care of her and always be there for her as a good husband. They still 24 years old young adults. As a young adult and sentient guy, he tried his best for faithful to his wife. However ultimately as a sentient human, he arduously decided to emit all his carnal needs. This story is opening with his arduous decision. What is he going to do about that?...

_**23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23**_

_**At The L.A. Lakers' Home Court……**_

Nathan Scott; the basketball emperor, was there in the home court alone, shooting baskets. He was standing at the free throw line, four racks of balls surrounding him. Suddenly he dribbled the ball a couple times before doing a lay-up, smiling victoriously as the ball bounced off the rim and sank through the basket. He clearly heard someone jogging towards him behind. He dropped the ball and turned around curiously.

"Hey Nate!... It's good to see our Nate-dog's big-time impressing shots and………" Tim continued his usual useless ramble but quickly cut off by Nathan's irritated voice.

"Just say Hi, Dim"

"Oh yea Hi…… Sorry Man. Hey, did you meet Luke today?" Tim asked curiously about Nathan's Big Brother and L.A. Lakers' Media publishing Manager.

"No, I didn't see him today……. Why?" Nathan couldn't help but asked nonetheless.

"Oh I think charlotte Bobcats' cancel their Friday home match with us." Tim replied nonchalantly as grabbed a ball from gym floor.

"Mother Fuckers!... Why the fuck they cancel that match?" Nathan shouted frustratingly.

"I know man. It sucks….. Anyway man, we are going to the club tonight. Me and guys. Do you wanna come? Maybe you can have couple of drinks?" Tim stated softly as Nathan swooped in to steal the ball. He then dribbled to the basket and made a perfect lay up.

"I have to go home. Rachel is waiting for me to order something for dinner." Nathan mumbled softly as Tim nodded his head. "………… hey, but you know what? What about tomorrow night?... I need some relax time and distraction from everything happened latterly." Nathan finally decided to have some fun time with his friends tomorrow.

"That's my Boy-Champ. I know you can't resist to Tim-Time." Tim patted Nathan's shoulders softly as he jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"Tim, you act like a poof. Get off me!!" Nathan rolled his eyes before shoving his hands from his shoulders roughly. Nonetheless he laughed loudly after long stressful time. He never thought his life would be turn up side and down this much.

"Man, I'm not a poof. Maybe I…… Ok, never mind." Tim tried to defend himself as bent little to grab the ball again. He aimed little and shot it through the basket perfectly.

"Nice shot Smith." Nathan smiled genuinely. He knew his best friend is kind of nuts case. Nevertheless he had this incredible ability to make some silly jokes and lighten every awkward moment perfectly.

"How about we come to the point straightly Nate?... Are you changed your mind or what?" Tim looked Nathan's eyes straightly and asked carefully. He knew this is the toughest decision his best friend that ever made in his life.

"N-No….. I mean No. have you talk to your friend yesterday?" Nathan couldn't help but stuttered little. He thought about this constantly. Whether it was right or wrong, he decided to do something about it instead of suffer.

"Good. And yea I talked to Max last night. He sent me couple of photos by email too. You wanna see them?" Tim asked nervously. Nathan somehow looked at his best friend disbelievingly and nodded his head softly.

Tim quickly took out some folded pictures from his wallet. "Ok, here is the first one. She's little bit older. But according to Max, she's freaking fuckable." Tim was handing-over the first photo to Nathan as licked his lips nonchalantly.

"How long she's doing this Job?... Is she expert?" Nathan looked at the photo as asked curiously.

"She's freaking expert, Dude. Max told me he also fucked her numerous times." Tim said with a smug smile.

"Dude! I told you I want someone new. I meant…. some fresh one. I don't wanna girl with free 'gonorrhea' permit." Nathan exclaimed exasperated.

"Whoa!…. Chill man. I'm sorry ok. I always thought you prefer to experience chicks………" Tim started his ramble again but quickly cut off it by Nathan's irritated glare. "……… but flavors always changing right. So anyway what about this one?" Tim quickly handover their next photo to Nathan. Nathan examined that photo seriously.

"What about her?... She seems little young but good anyway." Nathan inquired softly.

"Oh, Max told me her name is B-B-Brooke Device or some thing. She seems really tasty huh?..." Tim goofily smiled as Nathan glared at him again. Tim quickly wiped his goofy smile. "…….. She is 24 years old. But according to Max, she's a literally slut. She also not fresh much though." With that, Nathan handover the photo back to Tim with a huge sigh.

"Nate, can I ask you one question?... If you don't want don't answer to me, it's ok…….." Nathan hesitated little while and nodded his head approvingly. "…….you Nathan Scott. You can take any girl if you want. With your one nod they will kneel down in font of you, Man. So why you searching a whore for money?... I don't get that, really. Why Man?"

Nathan took a huge breath and sighed loudly as his friend's words ripped right through him. "I know what you mean Tim. Trust me there are plenty of answers for that question. I don't wanna hurt Rachel man. I don't want her to find about this for any reasons. If I go to nightclubs and hook up with random girls is not gonna be a huge secret for long. Media gonna hunt that news from somewhere and probably spread it all over world in no time. I'm still 24 years old guy man. I have needs. I……… I……….. How can I open my mouth shamelessly and tell my paralyzed wife that I want some sex badly?... I don't wanna hurt her man. So if I can find someone privately and strictly in secretly, I don't mind to pay for her."

"I understand you now Nate…… You gonna be all right…… and I'll help you anyway I can." Tim patted Nathan's shoulder soothingly. He really wanted to be there for his best friend.

"Thanks man….. I can't talk about these stuff with Luke. You know how much he like Rachel. If he knows this, he's gonna kill my sorry ass for sure…… Thanks again man." Nathan quickly hugged him manly way.

"No problem man. So what the fuck, this is last photo." Tim handover the next photo with mischievous smile as pointed out. Nathan took this photo and examined it with full awe. "Nice huh?"

"Who is she?" Nathan nervously asked.

"Her name is Roshel. Still 22 years old. Max met her last week. I don't know much. But according to Max, she raped by her Jackass boyfriend three months ago. She completed her rehabilitation program last week. So she came last week to meet Max with her friend and asked about the athletes who need some extra help….. You know what I meant by that right?" Tim elaborated this girl's story with a huge smirk.

"She seems really hott. Why the hell beautiful girl like her needs to be a whore this much?" Nathan couldn't help but asked curiously.

"Well I think she willing to do these stuff because simply she needs some good money. And again, same as you she might have her own secret reasons for this actions right?" Tim muttered nonchalantly.

Nathan stared at Tim dumbfounded. "Whatever Dim. Is she………" Nathan then began again but quickly cut off by Tim's enthusiastic voice.

"Yep of course she's new one for this job. She apparently asked from Max about desirable guys 'last week'. So I don't know if she's still pure fresh or……………." Tim started his useless ramble again but this time it cut off by Nathan's intense voice.

"Do you have her number Tim?... Did max give you that?" Nathan questioned incredulously.

"Nathan Scott, little impatience to meet some slut. Never mind dude, here…… turned over that photo. That is her number…….. So enjoy your self man." Tim smirked at Nathan with a quick wink.

"Yea whatever. Thanks Tim. Tell max I thanked him ok. I'll see ya tomorrow." Nathan bumped his fist with Tim's and made his way through the parking lot back to his Rang Rover.

After Nathan left, Tim shoved other photos into his wallet and started his jog towards their locker room to take a quick shower.

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23**_

_**Near By Nathan's Penthouse…….. **_

Nathan parked his car near by his penthouse. He didn't make any move to get off from the car. Nathan just sat there letting all the things his Best friend had said sink in. As he sat in his car, Nathan felt like he was suffocating. He rolled down the window a little bit to get some air, but it wasn't helping. As if being guided by some unseen force, Nathan reached into his pocket for his cell phone. But his thoughts seemed to later drift back to Tim's words about this Roshel girl. Without anymore doubt he took his cell phone and dialed certain number in a flash. He obviously waited one minute there nervously, while holding his cell phone.

"Hello?" Roshel answered curiously.

"Oh hi, can I speak to Roshel please?" Nathan's voice said on the other line. 'Wow, her voice so beautiful… I hope her body even more beautiful' Nathan inwardly thought.

"Yea, I'm Roshel. How can I help you?" She replied while trying to hide the curiosity in his voice.

"Oh hey I'm Nathan….. Nathan Sc………." Nathan nervously began clarify but in an instant it cut off by Roshel's soft voice.

"Nathan Scott. I know. L.A. Lakers' shooting guard right?..." Roshel enthusiastically answered.

"How come you know me…. Did you have some secret physic power or what?" Nathan couldn't help but chuckled to his phone loudly. This girl seems really fun.

"No, I'm your team's long term loyal Fan." Roshel elaborated her excuse softly.

"Just my team?" This time Nathan asked as he smirked to him-self goofily. 'Am I already flirting?... What the fuck Nathan?' Nathan inwardly cursed himself.

"Oh… Ammm…… yea….. No I meant yea I'm your huge fan too" Roshel blushed instantly as she stammered her words little.

"Whatever you say ma'am." Nathan chuckled again.

"So Nathan what can I do for you?" finally Roshel decided to ask. 'What is this super hot charming guy want from me?' Haley questioned her self inwardly.

"I think you can do lot of things for me………" Nathan mumbled huskily.

'Ok what the hell?... Is he flirting with me now?' Roshel couldn't help but thought instant again inwardly.

"…………Are you still there Roshel?"

"Yea….. Yea….. I'm here… So tell me." Roshel curiously answered.

"I wanna meet you. I meant, as your client. I think you know what I meant. When can you meet me?" Nathan said all at once nervously.

"Oh……I….. I guess then you know about me huh?" She embarrassingly mumbled.

"Yea….. I heard about you from Max. You know him right?" Nathan asked.

"Yea I know Max. He is a friend of my best friend…….. Ok never mind, you tell me place and time, I'll come." Roshel politely answered.

Nathan rubbed his forehead before replying, "What about tonight?... I meant like late tonight. Are you free?"

"Fine by me Scott. Tell me place and time precisely, I'll be there."

"Can you come to Star Garden hotel at 10.30 P.M?" Nathan clarified with a smile while looking at his watch.

"Sure, I'll be there Nathan. and by the way you can call me 'Haley'….. Roshel is my middle name…… So See you Soon."

"Great. See you then Ro-I mean 'Haley'. Bye!" he emphasized her first name before shutting his phone.

Nathan then got off from his Rang Rover and quickly headed into his penthouse to take a hot shower. 'Oh Rachel!' Nathan groaned inwardly. Almost instantly, he regretted letting his mind go there as he felt that same mixture of guilt and pain eat away at him inside. Somehow finally Nathan decided to busy himself with getting ready for his private date. 'It's going to be a very long night.' Nathan inwardly thought eagerly.

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23**_


End file.
